ItaHina Akatsuki ch7
by RandmeChik02
Summary: At first when I made the first chapter I didn't know what to wright next. So I just started flipping through shonen jump and other manga books. but what this story is about is Hinata going on a mission and being taken bye Itachi to join the Akatsuki.


Itachi stood there nursing his bleeding hand. Hinata had just had the baby. It was a little girl with her mother's eyes, mouth, and gender but the rest of her father's feaures including the two deep lines. Itachi was sitting outside the room since his wife had fallen asleep and frowned. Hinata had gone through so much pain yet she was happy to have a baby of her own and didnt mind pain. Itachi however had the pleasure of having pleasure and that was it. No pain for him.

Hinata had been squeezing Itachi's hand when she pushed and squeezed so hard it she had accidentally dug her nails into his skin. It was basically the only pain through the whole thing that Itachi felt. Deidara was on the other side of her and Sasori was helping Kisame deliver the baby. They had only done this once before and it was for Blue.

((I'm gonna call her Blue since her name is unknown. She's the blue-haired akatsuki girl with teh flower in her hair not Hinata. Yes she had a baby. Hidan's baby. Mwahahaha evil me made Hidan have a child lol not very evil but still))

No one in the Akatsuki dared go to the hospital so they relied on Sasori and Kisame since they seemed to know more about medical crap then anyone else. ((yes i called it crap but it isnt i know)) As Itachi sat there in his little flashback mode, Sasori came out and bandaged the Uchiha's hand, "You know what? You havent chosen a name for the baby yet you know."

Itachi came back to the present and replied, "Hinata said if it was a girl she chose the name and if it was a boy I would. Well I am going to stick with her decision." His voice was cold. Sasori finished and stepped back frowning, "Since when have you kept your word? Idiot. You should have chosen the girl's name because most likely she's gonna name it after one of her dead friends now. Ever since those moody days came I have only heard her talk about names of friends and family she thought would be nice for the baby." He sighed, "Just make sure you dont let her do something stupid."

The Uchiha watched Sasori walk away with Deidara in tow not far behind. Itachi gasped when Obito sat next to him. "You know, you've been very out of it ever since Hinata got close to her due date. Now you seem to be really out of it. What's wrong?" Itachi sighed, "It's because she goes through all this pain and me well all I did was have pleasure while getting her pregnant. I didnt have a huge stomach and no back pain. I feel horrible for making her go through all of this. Plus what if what happened to Blue happens to Hinata?" His eyes went wide and fell backwards against the back of the couch.

Obito laughed, "You are actually opening up to me. This is surprising. You even care about another person's pain and feelings." He put his arm around his nephew and said, "Dont worry. She's fine. Woman were originally for making children and the men of the world were to be more important. Although nowadays women are stronger and seem to be taking over us. Just remember, Hinata is a strong girl who can stand pain both emotionally and physically." Obito was happy his nephew had started to act like a nephew more then an enemy in the last 2 months. Now Itachi was even trusting him with self thoughts.

Itachi smirked, "I dont know if she's physchologically tough though. She seems to have a very short temper but I guess going out with Uzumaki would make you more irritable and outgoing. I wonder how my little Sasuke is doing." Obito smiled. Itachi was even thinking about his brother more. He seemed to have changed now that he had Hinata. He still murdered at a whim but was more patient and more compassionate.

Getting up Obito said, "Well I better make supper." Itachi frowned, "Make sure Zetsu doesnt help you. Everytime he does I find some body part in my food like last night I found one of his victims fingers. I could have killed him." Obito laughed and walked off, "Instead you put him unconcious. He's gonna be out for another week so dont worry."

Itachi frowned and saw Kisame walk out of the room. He ran to the blue man and said concerned, "How is she?" Kisame stumbled backwards, "Fine. Do you wanna see your baby again?" Nodding Itachi followed Kisame into Itachi's new room which he now shared with Hinata instead of Kisame, leaving the fish man with Deidara as a roommate when Sasori and Deidara fought.

The baby was in a crib sleeping. Kisame walked over and picked the baby girl up. He said, "Hinata named her Rini." Itachi was familiar with name as he used to know a woman named that when he was on a mission while still in Konoha. He replied, "How fitting. Little bunny. I guess my daughter is now a bunny." He laughed a little adn for the first time he held his daughter. Suddenly he felt a strong urge to kill the small defenseless child but took it as a sign of nervousness of being a father for the rest of his life.

Hinata was healthier and up doing everything again in only a week. She was a faster healer and Kisame helped speed up her healing process. She had the baby with her no matter what since Zetsu seemed to hang around it a little to long. He also had this longing look like he was going to eat the baby then and there. Usually he just got knocked out for a short period of time by Itachi though.

Deidara and Sasori had been taking care of Hidan and Blue's child for some time now since Hidan had finally given up on taking care of the child and Blue had died during childbirth. ((yes i killed her off but i just never really liked her oh well i just didnt want to deal with blue)). This childs name was Jin named after one of Blue's descendants ((no she doesnt have anyone in her family named Jin atleast i dont think she does)).

The baby however was only about 7 months old since no one could tell she was pregnant until 8 months because of the cloak. Hidan had tried taking care of it but since it had taken more after his mother then his father the only thing they had in common was teh white hair and immortality. Maybe their personalities would be the same someday who knew.

Hidan walked in to the living room with Deidara in tow saying, "Hey you need to start spending time with your son. He needs you. How are we supposed to tell him he cant die? I mean what? He turns 20 and thats as old as he gets? Then boom he doesnt age anymroe although the years go by faster and faster until all he knows is dead except his own father. Most likely the first thing he'll do as a teenager is try to commit suicide. Maybe he'll end up like Orochimaru." With that last comment Hidan finally turned around and punched Deidara in the eye.

"Dont ever compare my son to Orochimaru. He is a-" Hidan was cut off by Sasori who had put one of his blades through his fellow akatsuki colleague. "Dont punch him Hidan. Deidara doesnt deserve it. Besides your son isnt gonna be like Orochimaru. He's to good for that. Which is why I have made it my mission to raise him as my and Deidara's son until you decide to step up and become a father instead of having your son raised by his two 'uncles'."

Seeing the seriousness in Sasori's face, Hidan nodded and smirked, "Take care of the child but I wont take him as my own until he turns 13. That is when I will begin to train him and talk to him about my religion." Turning to go back to his room which he no longer had to share with Deidara sometimes he said, "Also if he turns out to be gay like you guys dont expect me to be very welcoming with him." He left the room leaving Deidara pouting and nursing his soon-to-be blackeye and Sasori trying to help him with it.

Hinata and Itachi came in with each other but Itachi looked like he was ready to kill someone and Hinata was exactly the same way except in a concerned way. Itachi yelled more to himself then anyone else, "Where the hell is my child?" Hinata hit him and said, "Maybe if you quit yelling someone will tell us Ita!" The Uchiha father frowned saying in an impatient voice, "Kitten..." "DONT CALL ME KITTEN RIGHT NOW WE ARE TRYING TO LOOK FOR OUR DAUGHTER NOT A CAT!" The yelling went on and on.

Deidara blinked a few times and Sasori just stood there watching the couple yell at each other about not yelling. In came a crawling Jin and Itachi picked the baby up pointing to him said, "If you want to see our daughter grow to be this age then help me find her dammit!" Flinching at the curse word Hinata backed down from the arguement and said calmly to Sasori, "Do you know where my child is?"

Deidara smiled and saying, "She's with Kisame. Zetsu was banned from that room so your baby is safe." Itachi cursed under his breath but went quiet after being yelled at by Hinata who was not in the greatest of moods already.

Kisame had just put the baby down for a nap so sighing in relief he went and fell asleep for bed. It was a shock to see Itachi and Hinata burst through the door quietly but visibly. Sighing again but not in relief this time he walked over to them, "Zetsu found the baby and was talking about how tasty it would be to have a baby in the main dish tonight so I took Rini and brought her here. Jin as you can see is with you so thanks for bringing him. Shut up though cause your child is sleeping. Good nite!" Closing the door on them he put water onto the walls with some of his plaster mix filling in the holes.

((he has the plaster mix because of Deidara's temper when the two split up or when Itachi tries killing Kisame someitmes :) ))

The baby slept but no one would ever know that Rini would be the most dangerous child when she turned 13. There would be more children in the Akatsuki too that would be dangerous but they would all be teenagers or close to it by the time Rini and Jin turned 13. Hinata watched her daughter not knowing any of this just hoping she would be another beautiful and strong girl in teh world.

Well as you can tell I keep skipping through time XD but dont worry the next chapter will be the only time skip left in the story! Yeah so I am sorry for nto doing this earlier and I ended up making it in only one very long night but in reality it took only a few hours its probably not much to you but when you get writer's block half way through it is. Although I am sorry for killing off Blue I just couldnt deal with another character at the moment. Well onto the next one and should be posted sometime tomorrow or the next day at the latest!


End file.
